Death Eater Degradation
by SlutGranger
Summary: Hermione has fantasised so many things for too long, it's time she indulges a little. Slytherin focused. All characters are over 18. PostHogwarts, PWP. Warning: Slut Hermione; multiple pairings; multiple filthy scenes; multiple different ways.
1. Malfoy

Explicit content.

Disclaimer: not my universe.

* * *

She felt her pussy throb at the sight of them. In all her years of being around the Slytherins in school, she had never thought it would all culminate to this. Her body's need for death eater _cock_. They stood menacingly before her in their identical jet black hooded robes, all tailored to fit their honed figures, and watched her through their matching intricate masks that exposed the lower half of their faces. Some looked with interest, one or two with barely concealed loathing, yet one thing she could clearly see was unwavering lust through the slits in the masks showing their eyes. One even growled at her and her pussy gushed at the beautiful noise.

So strong was her hunger for them she didn't even flinch when she realised the position she was in. She was in the middle of a dark dungeon that was rudimentary lit by flaming torches hung off the walls, and as she looked around she could see various eyes looking through small peephole gaps in them. Clearly this was a show not just for the men before her. She was lifted from the ground by a few inches and held by her hands which had been brought together to above her head and bound tightly. Thin black ropes emerged from the floor and curled around her legs to the tops of her thighs, spreading them and holding her to such an exposed position. The ropes ever so slightly twisted and pulsated at her every move so that she felt an exhilarating mini Chinese burn even when she took each breath.

They bristled before her and she noticed there seemed to be a leader that stood at the very front. The others were waiting on his move yet he was content to just watch and raked his silver eyes over every part of her. She just wanted relief. The scant clothing on her body felt rough and she wished she was free enough to tear it all off. Wide holed fish net tights ran down the length of her rope-encased legs which ended with silver studded black stiletto heels. She had on a tiny black skirt that was practically a belt and just peeking from underneath was a green thong that was already soaked with her juices. Her torso was covered with a plain white shirt that was several sizes too small to the point that the top four buttons could not be buttoned, showing off her impressive tits to the crowd. She was not given the courtesy of a bra so the tops of her light brown areolas were clearly visible, with her puckered left nipple completely exposed by the absurdly tiny garment. The shirt was tied under her breasts baring the creamy skin of her midriff. Her ample tits were pushed together due to her raised and bound hands, and the few buttons that could be buttoned strained as she breathed. A simple green and silver tie dangled from her neck.

All in all, she was a Slytherin fantasy.

After what felt like an eternity the leader started to approach her with purpose and his long strides had him standing a foot away from her in no time. His tall frame dwarfed her despite hovering from the ground. His tongue slid out to lick his lower lip as he took in her sweaty and turned on form and a smirk spread on his face.

"Little mudblood slut."

Hermione didn't expect the words and jolted at the insult thrown her way. Once upon a time she would have been incensed at the terminology but now was a whole different matter. Now she groaned and tried fruitlessly to rub her spread legs together.

"Yes, after much deliberation you, whore, are going to be our play thing. Your new purpose in life is to serve," he continued before reaching his gloved hand into his pocket and pulling out something silver.

"Do you know what this is slut?" He asked with a cruel smirk.

He rotated it before her eyes and she saw it was silver cuff shaped like a dragon with small emeralds adorned in it for eyes. Snapping the head of it to one side, the piece of jewellery sprang open and he placed it round her delicate neck, being careful not to touch her skin. The tail of the dragon wrapped around the head sealing the piece firmly around her throat. She felt a warmth pass over her and shuddered as she realised the magic coursing through her courtesy of the dragon.

"This is a mark of your owner. You are mine, cunt."

With that he stepped closer and bent his head to capture her exposed nipple with his teeth and bit down drawing out blood. She groaned loudly at this, biting at her lower lip, and he responded by licking the skin and pulling the taut nipple away as far as he could with his teeth before letting go and licking at the small trickle of blood dripping down. His mouth stained with her blood made her whimper out loud in pleasure. The sight of her full tit bouncing pleased him and he grabbed it with his hand, squeezing roughly before capturing the nipple with his mouth. He bit and licked savagely but now not harsh enough to draw blood, yet hard enough to leave dark bruises by the end day. He bit at the underside of the globe, at the areola and even tried to completely pull her whole tit into his mouth in frenzy. Growling at the taste, this death eater was clearly enjoying her body.

"Whore, dirty fucking big and juicy tit whore."

Hermione meanwhile was in heaven. Her neck was bent back, eyes half closed as she finally felt some relief. She could feel him licking in circles from the outer edges of her breast before honing in on her nipple to flick up and down and moaned throatily every time he closed his lips around the tip and sucked deep. He eventually pulled back and flicked and harshly twisted the mauled nipple before stepping back. Hermione's whole body was tightly straining at his ministrations and she whined at the loss of contact.

"N-no, f-ffuck!"

Their laughter bounced off the walls to echo and she then became acutely aware that they had all watched her degradation; the peep-hole eyes continued to stare. She tried to blink through the hazy fog that clouded her mind and she could feel his spit now rapidly cooling on her skin.

"So the slut wants more. I just roughed up your tit and you haven't had enough bitch? Did you hear that boys," he laughed darkly and gestured to the men behind him.

She couldn't help but to cry. A tear streaked down her cheek despite the carnal desire coursing through her veins. Hermione knew what was happening was wrong and was struggling to hold on to her sensibilities. The silver dragon pulsated around her neck.

"Now now cunt. You can't sob over this. You know exactly how this works, you came to us whore. And we take from you what we want." He snarled and proceeded to magically lower and twist the ropes til she was kneeling on the ground, hands now tied behind her back.

Her head was bent down so all she could see was the dirty floor but she heard the sound of a zipper and looked up to see his cock above her. When her pussy clenched at the sight, she knew she was doomed.

"See bitch, this death eater cock was made to fuck muddy whores like you. Look at you, kneeling on the disgusting ground salivating whilst waiting for my dick to enter you. We should have known you were a cock-hungry slut even in school and done something about it. Close your eyes slag and let's make you as filthy as your blood."

His leather-gloved hand grabbed at her wild hair and yanked her forward roughly to rub his pale cock over her face. He ran the tip over her closed eyes, lips, down her nose and across each cheek spreading his pre-cum all over her pretty face and smearing the red lipstick she wore. He pushed the tip lightly into both nostrils, muttering about one day cumming into these orifices too. She whimpered at his actions and deeply inhaled at the musky yet clean smell. Placing his whole cock over her face until the head rested on her forehead, he flexed his hips to rub his balls over her lips and under her nose, truly defiling her.

"Lick them."

She started at his words and looked up to see his lips slightly open and him waiting for her to complete his order.

"Lick my balls bitch."

All his insults continued to make her clench, tightening the figurative coil in her more and more. Her honey coloured eyes locked with his mercury and her tongue darted out licking experimentally at the tight skin. He growled quietly again. She boldly started licking more of his ball sack, running the tip of her tongue round and round each one. His big dick continued to rest on her face as she bobbed her head down, now sucking in the whole sack and slurping on his balls. Her spit dribbled down her chin. In her orgasm-searching haze she knew she was born for this; born to suck cock. Releasing his sack from her mouth, she polished each one using the whole of her tongue. She relished the taste.

"Fuck, polish them. Fucking polish my balls!"

Mouth full, she moaned around the warm flesh and he groaned above her at the vibrations he felt. Her face was covered with pre-cum and her lipstick had stained the skin all around her mouth. He continued groaning at her filthy actions, hearing her moan as it turned her on more and more. Suddenly he pulled her hair back and her mouth popped at the loss of his flesh in it. He took in the sight of her and leered; left tit still hanging out with the bruising showing up nicely, hands bound behind her, face ruined and her legs spread with a puddle beneath her.

"Slut likes licking balls, look at her cum dripping all over the floor."

The men around her were no longer laughing. As her tormentor stepped back she could see them staring at her, eyes darting to the puddle under her, as they palmed their varying sized but all fairly large cocks- Slytherins were notorious for being dicks and being blessed with big dicks. They were masturbating to the sight of her.

Her death eater grabbed her head and tilted it up to him. Tapping on her lips with his cock he sneered, "Open up whore."

She obliged and parted her lips slightly.

"More, cunt," he grunted at her, gripping her hair and tugging at it making her wince.

The opened her mouth wide and pushed her tongue as far out as she could for good measure. Kneeling with her mouth open, tongue out and a cock resting on her lips was her favourite thing tonight so far. Her body thrummed at the filth she was forced to participate in.

"Slut is starting to learn. Look at that mouth, the number of dicks it could fit. We'll test that one day."

He threaded his fingers deeper into her curls and pulled her forward, plunging his hard cock into her warm and wet mouth. She sobbed around his cock, relieved to finally have a cock entering her. He didn't even give her a chance to adjust and started to wildly fuck her mouth, using her hair as leverage as her pulled her in and out over his cock. She ran her tongue over the slit of his dick, trying her best to pleasure the cock that she dreamt of. His manic thrusts deepened until her was fucking her throat, pounding into her mouth like it was a pussy. Hermione just took it, enjoying every thrust with obvious moans. He pushed in deep til the base touched her face and pulled out until the tip remained in her mouth before sinking back in, forcing her to participate in this savage dance over and over. His animalistic urge took over and before she knew it she was just an orifice as her whole mouth was used as a flesh-light with her body being brought back and forth in time with his thrusts, knees still digging into the ground. Her throat made crude glug glug sounds that echoed in the room for everyone to hear as he drove back and forth, her lips straining around his large cock. After a while of that, he grunted loudly and changed course now slowly bringing her deep onto his thick cock and holding her with his light pubic hair tickling her nose and throat full of cock. Her tongue rubbed against the underside of his dick and he loved it. The longer he held her the more her throat constricted around his dick and the more pleasure he felt.

"Ff-fucking whore, take it. Take my fucking cock deep in your mouth. This is what you're for. A mouth, a pussy, arsehole and tits. I'm gonna fuck the shit out of your mouth, your mouth is gonna beg for my dick after this. All you're gonna want is my pureblood cock you dirty filthy mudblood CUNT!"

Hermione's pussy was dripping and the puddle below her was getting bigger by the minute. His cock was the best thing she felt in forever. She loved the cock holding her in place, limiting her oxygen supply as she struggled to breathe through her nose. She knew if she had a cock in her forever this way, she'd die a happy woman. She could imagine herself servicing other men at work, hiding under tables whilst meetings took place and cocks invaded her mouth. Hell she could see herself sucking off all the Hogwarts staff during the feasts, naked and bound with only her mouth to freely move. Something deep inside her core triggered at the flavour of his fat cock and she couldn't get enough. She wanted him to cum in her mouth, she needed to taste him. The death eaters watching continued to pump their fists around their cocks, anticipating their turns as they watched their leader fuck the shit out of Hermione's whore mouth.

"I'm gonna cum in you whore, I'm gonna cum deep into your slutty mouth. You're gonna taste me til tomorrow by the time I'm done with you. My balls are aching to fill you, dog-whore bitch fuck. You're a fucking cum-dumpster."

He picked up the pace again, now nearing his completion. Now gripping her tits with both hands he flexed his pelvis and rammed his dick back and forth violently, intent on brutalising her mouth. Hermione had gone limp by now, tongue lolling out of her mouth as he took from her what he willed. Her mouth and his cock were covered in a combination of pre-cum and spit which dribbled down drenching her tits. He pinched and twisted her nipples hard to keep her focused. She loved the feel of his fingers bruising her tits, one exposed and one barely still covered, whilst he ravaged her mouth.

"I'm gonna cum bitch-tit mudblood, and you're gonna take it. Swallow every drop pussy-bitch."

He battered his dick deep into her throat, gripped her head again til her nose jammed against his pelvis and roared his orgasm in the dimly lit dungeon. He didn't care for her comfort when his cock exploded in her mouth as cum filled it and she struggled to swallow the thick fluid. Chest heaving Hermione took every rope of cum pulsing down her throat, the warm fluid making its way down her oesophagus. She loved the taste, she needed it all in her. The thought of an unknown Slytherin death eater cumming in her made her insides clench with desire. He continued to keep her impaled on his cock as he filled her, his appendage slightly twitching in her mouth as she swallowed. He smirked at the sight of her leaning against his leg, nose in his pubic hair and throat filled with his cock. On finishing he pulled out and rested his spent dick on her cheek.

"Bitch you missed some. I told you to swallow it all you filthy death-eater cunt, LICK IT UP NOW!" he bellowed in anger, slapping his cock against her face at each word.

Her abuser came so much a little seeped out of her mouth around his dick and dripped down her chin onto the floor. She jumped at the shout and cock-slaps, snapping out of her post-blowjob daze and scrambled to lick her lips before bending- arse up- to lick the fluid from the dirty floor. This level of degradation brought her so close to cumming.

"Lick my shoes, big tit slut."

* * *

A/N: Tell me what fantasies you want me to incorporate. I have a few of my own I'm going to include.


	2. Malfoy II

**Chapter two: Malfoy II**

* * *

" _Lick my shoes, big tit slut."_

Raising her head from the ground she looked up to see her tormentors boot-clad feet inches away from her. The shiny leather had been obviously polished and buffed not too long ago. Hermione didn't hesitate to shuffle forward on her knees as much as she could in her bound form and press her lips to the top of the heel capped toe.

"I said lick it slut, use your filthy tongue."

Gathering the spit in her mouth she opened wide and brushed her tongue over the cold metal, groaning at the humiliation. By now she could hear muffled mutters around the room obviously not coming from the sea of men in front of her. The walls clearly had eyes that were enjoying the spectacle.

"Yes, boot-licking lusty whores should be spending their time like this. Not how you used to, Gryffin _whore_ princess. Your mouth was always ready to go. Now it's cocks only or whatever else I want in there. Talking for a muddy slut is overrated anyway."

She continued to lather attention over his shoe now running her tongue over the rest of it. She had never thought her need to come would bring her to such depravity but was revelling in the moment of it all.

"Yessss, please more," She moaned, now her arse so far up in the air and legs spread wide that her wet hole was evident to the peeping onlookers behind her. So consumed in her own need she didn't register the repeated clicks of a camera.

"You want more slut. Is my boot not enough, was my cock in your mouth not enough? Tell me what you want."

Hermione let out a sob, unable to understand why she hadn't come yet. The stimulation she had received should have been plenty she thought.

"I-I… I want, I want to.. to c-come."

He laughed maliciously above her. "Slut you want to know why you haven't come yet. I know you've come for far less before. That dragon around your neck, it controls your pleasure. You can't come til I let you."

"Please, _PLEASE_ , I'll do anything. Please I c-can't it's too much. I need it," Hermione wailed, face resting on his boot as her tongue languidly brushed it slowly in between her pleading.

"You'll get your pleasure dirty skank. But first you attend to the needs of whoever I want you to."

He stepped back allowing her face to thud to the ground and looked at her bent form. The silver dragon signalling her taken status glinted under the light of the torches in the room. Wandlessly he charmed his slave into the original position before he had violated her mouth; arms up high, legs spread wide by pulsating ropes and hovering from the ground. She was just a little more dripping and dishevelled now.

Turning to the audience he spoke, "Look at this slut, her Gryffinwhore pussy is begging for more. What would her friends say now, what would Potter and Weasley say… what would Dumbledore say. The brightest witch of her age reduced to a cock-begging, dirty slag that spreads her pussy open for any death eater."

The voices tittered from the walls.

"We already knew what you were Slut-Granger."

He rotated her slowly letting the crowd see all angles of her body. Her tight tits bruised from his actions with nipples standing to attention, her short skirt barely concealing her pussy and showing off her the globes of her arse as she swivelled round and her long legs adorned with whorish mid-thigh fish nets stockings peaking between the ropes. She moaned as she felt a breeze pass over her arse.

Suddenly she was flipped upside down and her skirt was pulled up showing off the cunt juices she had released. Her whole arse was now also on display for all to see and immediately another camera click was heard in the distance. With her limbs spread wide it was obvious her tiny thong was a scrap of material that did not cover much. Facing the men she watched from below as he approached to stand out of her view behind her and moaned gutturally as he ran a finger over her underwear from her clit to down her arse crack, stopping at that hole.

"Yesss, pleease. More!"

He pulled back and she screamed in frustration.

"I said you'll get it when I want you to!" He growled and slapped her arse cheeks in rapid succession. The sting from the blows made her gasp but offered little release. "Bad sluts get punished. You're new at this whore but eventually your disobedience will really have you feeling my wrath."

To punish her he brought down his hand across the thong, whipping her pussy with a firm slap.

"Count whore, count as I whip your disobedient cunt ten times. Or else I'll keep going!"

 _SLAP_

"One!"

 _SLAP_

"Two!"

 _SLAP_

"Th-three!"

 _SLAP_

"Four!"

 _SLAP_

Hermione mistakenly paused to catch her breath and struggled to count the next slap. Despite the pain, the slaps were hardening her nipples even more and her cunt continued to release her essence.

"WHORE! You dare disobey me, I'll start again. Your cunt needs a good beating big tit bitch slut."

"No, no please master! I'm sorry!"

He laughed nastily and deceivingly caressed the skin of her buttock before slapping it.

"COUNT AGAIN!"

He continued spanking her pussy until she sobbed and finished her count, but this time did not falter after each smack. By the end of it his hand came away from her pussy soaked with her cum which he wiped on her waist.

"Looks like slut enjoyed her punishment, not to worry. I'm sure we'll find a better way to discipline you soon cunt-fucking-pig. Now that you've been punished we can resume the fucking of this mudblood slut."

Hermione whimpered quietly and her legs trembled as he once again made the path from her clit to her arsehole. Back and forth, back and forth his finger travelled taking her juices with him and smearing it all around. Biting her lip to stop herself from begging again Hermione twitched and thrashed the little that she could whilst bound. She was truly at his mercy and didn't even know her masters name.

He grabbed both her arse cheeks from behind and she felt the warmth from the leather. He massaged both globes intensely, going deep into her cleft and touching her openly in front of the men before him who had a fantastic view of her front. Hermione looked at the men sitting in their seats staring unabashedly at her exposed body whilst still running their fingers up and down their magnificent cocks. She marvelled at their self-control as she thought they had yet to come, but then realised they may have whilst she was too busy at the hands of the death eater tantalizing her arse currently.

"You arse is delectable whore. I'm going to have so much fun breaking into it. Spanking it, squeezing it… biting it," he murmured loud enough for all to hear before bending down and lightly biting into the flesh of her right cheek.

Hermione gasped at the feeling and as she couldn't see from where she was, she could only feel him run his tongue over the skin before going back in for another bite. He stood up, slapped the insides of both thighs and brought his finger down on her clit before nestling it under the thong and sliding the digit up and down. He curled the finger round the thin green string of the thong and pulled it back exposing her crack and hole to his eyes.

"Boys she has a pretty small arsehole. I'm going to enjoy fucking her hole and destroying her with my cock soon enough. We'll all destroy her tiny pucker," he sneered loudly whilst running the index of his other hand around the puckered entrance. He watched as the skin pulsed, tightening and loosening at his actions. She was fun to play with.

Whispering a quick scourgify on her he snapped the flimsy thin material of the thong and heard her pant as the string whipped her skin. Digging back into her crack he pulled the string again and tore it completely. Her pussy was still barely covered but her arse was now explicitly on show. Her ran his fingers across the bare skin and circled round the opening of her anus over and over, listening to her laboured breaths below him.

"Slut are you enjoying me play with your butthole? You are aren't you, I can hear you pant like the dog bitch that you are. Only a mudblood would let a man, let alone death eaters, play with this hole. You're a dirty muddy arsehole loving tramp hmm, you going to beg for me to stick my tongue, my fingers and my cock in this hole or are you still playing virgin?"

Hermione couldn't hold back, "PLEASE fuck me, please, stick it in anywhere. My vagina, my backside anywhere!"

"Ah ah ah, Granger-slut, you don't get to call those holes by such lady-like names. You are a class A slut who will fuck anything in any hole like a bitch in heat. To you they are your pussy or cunt and your arsehole. In fact beg me to fuck your pussy, beg me to fuck your arsehole. DO IT!" he finished with a shout and grabbed a hold of her inner thighs, running his thumbs over the fish-net clad sensitive skin.

The death eaters watching the show now leaned forwards in their seats as though the begging of the century was going to take place. Some gripped their cocks with such ferocity, their fingers rippling across the skin and their weeping tips. This was a show many would pay to see; a mudblood princess brought down to her rightful place by a death eater. They were biding their time and knew leftovers would be theirs.

"Please fuck my pussy, fuck my cunt fuck me for Merlin's sake anywhere!"

"Even your arsehole?"

"Even my arsehole, take it just fucking take it!"

"With what, tell me whore what do you want me to fuck you with?" He drawled mockingly.

"YOUR FINGERS, NO! YOUR _COCK!_ FUCK MY PUSSY AND ARSEHOLE WITH YOUR COCK, FUCK MY CUNT. PLEASE! _"_

At her screams and thrashing body he obliged a little by pushing away the scraps of her thong to completely expose her pussy and pulled apart her lower lips using his thumbs. Peering into her exposed pussy hole he marvelled at the pinkness, her cum still gushing around.

"Mudblood has a pretty little pussy huh, we're going have fun with it."

He sneered and then sunk his middle finger knuckle deep into it. Hermione groaned as her cunt still stung from his earlier punishment however she still strained for an orgasm which was yet to come.

"LET ME COME PLEASE!"

"No," he sneered. "You need to earn each orgasm, you can't expect a little begging to be enough." He had impaled her on his finger, he pussy lips clenching at the intrusion, but was yet to move it. Hermione couldn't come even if she wanted to as the energy from her choker overrode her body. He moved his finger in and out shallowly noticing her pretty pussy had flushed from his attentions. Her cunt lips had darkened and cum gushed out of her with each movement of his finger. Pulling out completely he bent his head and licked a line up her slit, sniffing in the sweet and musky scent of her.

"YES!"

Chuckling darkly at her cry he didn't remind her that her release was controlled by him despite what he physically did to her. He sucked momentarily on her clit feeling her muscles tense from bringing her so close to release. He knew he was torturing her from her rasping whining and released the bud to her screams. Licking another line this time from her slit down to her arsehole he circled the puckered hole with the tip of his tongue. Hermione was panting uncontrollably now. He gripped her arse cheeks and brought her holes closer to him.

"Your cute little arsehole tastes so good whore. How many cocks have you had up here huh, do they run a train through you usually or do you take multiple at once? Do you line up in the gutters of Knockturn Alley arse exposed for any man to fuck their dick in, did you do it in Hogwarts? Did you let Potter and Weasley stick their dicks in your backhole, maybe together to let them stretch you out?" He jeered unrelentingly whilst licking around the pulsing hole and dipping his tongue into it. "The way you begged for me to fuck this hole I'd think you've done it before. Mudblood sluts love their dirty entrance getting fucked and sucked. Lucky for you I'm a death eater who specialises in fucking arses."

Hermione was speechless as her arsehole was being debased by his tongue but she couldn't begin to care. It felt so good, if she knew it was this amazing she would've offered her arse to every man in Diagon Alley. Bent over the front of every store with her robes hiked up to reveal the pucker to all customers. She would've written _'Fuck this hole for Free'_ across her butt, held her cheeks open with her fingers and let any degenerate have his way with her. Friend or foe as long as her butthole was being serviced she wouldn't have cared. This hole was once an exit only for Hermione but the tongue invading deep into the forbidden recess of her backside was making her lose her mind. She couldn't even hear the multiple clicks of cameras going off capturing her ongoing debasement from the very beginning.

"Answer me slut, how many dicks have you taken in this hole? Did you pay the men, did you let them prod their fingers first to prepare you? No I know, you probably prepared yourself already, stretched that dirty hole out using your fingers and spit before running through alley after alley letting any man, beast or creature pump their dick and fill you with their cum. Begging them to fuck the great mudblood whore like you did tonight huh. Did you lick their cocks after they fucked your anus like a filthy slut?"

She groaned at the imagery he brutally presented and easily saw herself doing everything he thought her worthy of. Cock was the only thing she thought of now.

"N-no, no cocks y-yet, soon though ahh!"

Laughing against her clenching arsehole he pushed a finger against the taught skin, watching the hole recoil and relax. Pulling apart the flesh of her cheeks he took aim at her star and spat directly over it. She moaned at the act.

"Dirty cum-guzzling anal slut."

Bringing his finger in closer he pressed it harder and through the ring of muscle leaving her gasping at the minor intrusion.

"Slut this is just a finger, I know you lie anyway. A mudblood cunt that yearns for cock up her anal canal has done it before. Besides, you're going to feel a lot more than just my finger by the end of it. There'll be so much cum you'll be tasting it through your bowels whore. We'll pump you so hard your arsehole will mold itself to the shape of us and gape, loosening up nicely. Do you know what we'll do then huh ass whore?" He questioned whilst continuing to burrow his finger deeper into her anus and groaning when he felt it clench around his digit. "We're going to tighten you back up to pristine and break you in over and over. Your hole is ours now cunt!"

Hermione gasped at his plans and quivered at the strange feeling of him sullying her arsehole. He pulled out his finger abruptly watching the ring of skin close back again and resumed ferociously licking the flesh with his tongue. She tasted too good for him to let go so easily. He needed to consume her, take every part of her before casting her aside. She was his whore to rut, his whore to taste and his whore to defile first. He vowed she would never forget the first pureblood death eater cock to fuck her.

He freed his tongue from her arsehole leaving it with a swirl and licked a path up her slit to circle her clit again briefly before pulling back. He'd had his fill of her holes for now and knew it was time to up the ante. He walked back round to her front and looked down at the heaving upside-down slut. Her glorious tits hung down and she stared up at him, tongue lolling out of her filthy mouth again. Looking at the apex of her legs he could see her leaking cunt and arse which were on show for all participants in and outside the chamber. He knew the pictures would do justice.

"So we have confirmed Granger is just another mudblood cunt who gets off on dirty filthy sex. The kind no honourable pureblood lady would have, but this slut is no lady after all. She's as filthy as her disgusting blood. I always thought you didn't belong in our world, whore, but turns out you do. Only at our feet, arse up exposed for us to do what we like."

He slapped her arse and then magically rearranged her but this time flipping her upright, arms kept high and her down on her knees again with her legs spread wide without a thong to hide the drooling puffy pussy lips visible under her slip of a skirt. Her left breast was still hanging out of her shirt and she looked the epitome of school girl slut caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Slytherin tie lay loosely between her tits and the bondage ropes just added to the filthy picture. With a smirk he stepped back from her kneeled form and turned, removing his mask to reveal his face whilst facing the crowd of men eagerly waiting his orders.

"Drench the filthy cunt thoroughly."

Hermione looked up in surprise and watched the one and only Draco Malfoy walk away silently to take a seat in a shadowy corner. The shock on her face was evident and she didn't even notice the rest of the horde spring into action to surround her. Right there and then she could only focus on his silver eyes in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Plenty of dirty ideas circling my mind but be sure to review with yours if you want something added.


	3. Zabini and Flint

**Chapter Three: Zabini and Flint**

* * *

Cloaked figures encircled her and she pulled her eyes away from the dark corner her master sat in. The twelve men moved around watching her through their masks. A few licked their lips and bared their teeth. The hazy fog brought on by Malfoys ministrations had cleared from Hermione's mind and she could feel the chill from the room on her skin. Perspiration cooled her tanned flesh and she swallowed audibly to ease her dry throat.

A broad figure stepped up to stand in front of her and snarled, "Looks like the cunts getting what she deserves. Malfoy's made a great start, bitch sitting there acting like he's defiled her precious princess self."

He reached out to grab her chin, tilting it up to face him. She saw the close up of his cruel smile and dark skin peeking under the mask. Aside from their eyes, the lower halves of the death eaters faces were all that were uncovered with the rest of their bodies cased in uniform robes made of fine leather and silk. Hermione could almost smell the raw desire flowing from the man.

"Soon you'll realise that was nothing. This cum-snatch is going to feel real defilement and debasement soon enough, and she's going to love it. You cock-sucking, loose pussyed tramp!"

With that wrenched his hand away from her and unzipped to reveal a hard and veiny black cock. Hermione had never been with a black man before and eyed his tool with wonder noticing the darker uncircumcised tip. He slapped it onto her face before shoving the meat between her parted lips.

"Yes Malfoy was right, her hot mouth was made for guzzling our cum. Fuck-toy is going to deep-throat all our dicks. Get that hole nice and acquainted with Slytherin sperm 'til she crawls around, tits hanging low, mouth open for any cock to enter."

He started off with a slow pace making shallow thrusts and raised his hands to rest on the back of his head, looking down and revelling in the power he had over the cock-slave. She felt a different pair of hands grab the back of her head and shove her deeper down his cock holding her into place. The man behind snickered at her struggles and continued to shunt her down. She choked around the large cock, throat spasms making the man attached to it grunt. Her pussy was on fire again.

"This fuck-meat is enjoying it Zabini. She's leaking everywhere," the man behind her sneered.

Hermione squealed around Blaise Zabini's flesh as she felt something cold reach under her skirt and rub against her cunt. She carried on convulsing around the cock and breathed through her nose, realising that the death eater behind her was rubbing his boot up and down her slit. The steel tip of the toe pushed against her clit and she wailed hoarsely. Her pussy was drenching his foot with her slick fluids and she began to steadily move her hips against it. Scarcely enough to make her come, the boot running up and down offered little respite.

"Flint do it again, run your toe against her clit. The mudblood cunt whores mouth vibrates around my cock nicely."

Marcus Flint barked a laugh and bent to lift up the back of the slave's skirt, tucking it into the waistband. The other death eaters standing around had a clear view of her arse now and he straightened to carry on mauling the apex of her open thighs with his shoe. He ran the tip down her slit, across her clit and back up again to rest against her anal rosette. He repeated this a few times enjoying corrupting the mudblood's cunt. She responded with another deep moan, pussy clenching at his motions. Lifting his shoe away from her anus he pushed ever so slightly into her cunt, fucking her it with the steel point. Hermione's eyes bulged at the barbarity and she pathetically tugged against the warm ropes around her thighs.

"Boot-slut will let anything fuck her. My toe is giving the fucking bitch pleasure. This is what you're worth whore, you should be begging for our cocks to fuck your twat and until then we'll fuck you with our boots, brooms, end of table legs… yes even furniture. Hell I'll fuck you with your own wand, I know Malfoy has it somewhere. You'll look so pretty arse up with your wand running in and out of your snatch and on display for every visitor here. You'll make the perfect door stop. Maybe we'll stash it in your arsehole to only take it out when we want to destroy the hole with our dicks."

At Flint's words, Hermione screech was muffled as she gagged around the cock in her mouth. Zabini had started to harshly thrust and the hands on her head still held her firmly. She couldn't believe a boot was fucking her hole. In and out, in and out she felt the tip violate her and she treasured every second. She could see the man's mouth curl up as he neared his orgasm, pumping away into her.

"Keep going Flint, I'm going to soak this cum drinking slut."

After what felt like an eternity Zabini withdrew his pulsing cock from the cavern of her mouth, gripped the base and held the tip to her lips. She watched as he jerked his hand over the hard flesh and licked the slit of the cock causing him to growl in response. The hands holding her head angled her face up to receive what was coming.

"Fucking bitch. You fucking WHORE!"

He released his thick and creamy load with a shout and it splashed against her lips and upturned nose. He continued to milk his tool and the fluid smeared her cheeks, oozing down her face. The boot fucking her cunt never eased its path during the process. Her face was smeared with his cum and it steadily started to drip down her neck onto her chest, joining the fluids already covering her from earlier. The fluid drenched the flimsy shirt which was now thin enough to show the covered nipple poking through it.

Zabini mercilessly teased her by running the length of his cock against her lips to smear his fluids around and withdrew with a leer, tucking it away into his trousers. The hands had let go of her hair and her head dangled backwards, eyes closed, as she caught her breath. He felt a sense of pride at her pretty face covered in his milky seed and stepped away.

"My turn," the man attached to the boot growled.

Flint pulled his sodden boot away from her pussy and strode around to face the panting whore. The other men stood a few feet away and continued masturbating.

"Looks like he did a nice number on your mouth, cunt. But I'm not as… _orthodox_ as him shall we say."

Hermione had heard the rumours. Flint was known to have vulgar and downright animal-like preferences and he wasn't ashamed to get what he wanted. This death eater loved putting on a show and had originality almost rivalling a well-known werewolf.

"First thing cunt, you're going to clean me. My shoes are still covered in your filth and we all know you love licking a good boot."

He magically moved the ropes around her body to push her arms behind and head down against the ground before pushing his foot beside her mouth. For the second time that night her cheek rested on the floor and she began licking the mess her pussy had made. The sweet flavour invaded her mouth and she hummed at the taste, slowly taking her fill. Unhappy at the pace Flint bent to grab her exposed nipple and zapped the tip wandlessly. With nothing filling her mouth she was able to freely scream at the pain mixing with her pleasure. The other men jeered at the sound.

"Faster bitch this isn't even part of my turn. I just want a clean shoe, cunt."

Hermione sped up lathering the boot with her tongue and slurping up her secretions. Happy with the level of cleanliness Flint stepped back and shifted her on her knees, hands behind her, but hovering above the ground to bring her tits to his cock level.

"I'm not going to fuck your mouth just yet you cock-hungry cunt. I'm going to wrap your big juicy tits around my cock and go to town. This is the prelude to my pleasure tonight."

He reached down and grabbed the two open sides of her shirt and tore them apart exposing both breasts to the crowd. The cameras snapped wildly to capture her topless body, the back of her skirt still tucked up and arse on show. Flint ran his fingers down her cheek gathering his fellow death eaters cum and pushed it into her mouth. Hermione slurped on the digit tasting the tang of semen and flicked the tip with her tongue.

"Fucking slut, look at you drinking in cold cum like it's water in a desert. Cum-whore can't get enough of this."

Flint seized the back of her neck and pulled her up for a wild kiss, teeth clashing against hers. Hermione groaned into his mouth and let him exhort his power over her. He pushed his tongue against her and savagely licked and took from her what he wanted until she felt a faint tang of blood in her mouth. Biting at her lower lip he couldn't care less for the taste of semen covering them. Feeling a pinch Hermione realised he was twisting both nipples at the same time and held them in place as he kissed her. He let go suddenly and the blood rushed back into her tips leaving her groaning into his hot mouth. She heard the sound of another zipper and realised Flint had released his cock whilst still attacking her mouth. He twisted her nipples again and she enjoyed the pain this brought as he worried her tits. His hands released her and she watched him stroke his thick cock; it had a beautiful vein pulsating on the underside and Hermione itched to lick it. When she continued to feel the pain she looked down and realised he had placed metal clamps around the twisted tips.

"I give pain big tit cunt, sadism is my preferred method of pleasure."

With that leered statement disentangled from her red lips, swollen from his vicious kiss, and stepped away. He moved his hands to conjure a long chain that sealed around both of her clamps. With a gruff laugh he watched her alarmed face as he magically tightened the chain bringing both tits closer and straining her tips. He carried on until the chain was incredibly short at an inch long, and her nipples were brought painfully close. Her face scrunched from the delightful pain. Her nipples had darkened from dusky brown to a deeper colour and her chest flushed red from her arousal.

"Perfect, now you're ready mudblood bitch-whore."

Summoning a silver whip he ran his fingers along the length. Hermione watched in shock, eyes following the swish of it. From a distance cold, grey eyes noticed the well-hidden joy across her face and a smirk formed on the observing man's face.

"A little pain before my pleasure I think."

With that Flint snapped the tip of the whip against the sensitive underside of her breast hearing her howl. He whipped it again watching the flesh jiggle delightfully and then copied his action across the other breast not giving her a chance to recover. The whip was red hot when it touched her but the strange material left a cold chill when it left her skin. Directing the whip to her the top side of her areolas he alternated between the two globes enjoying the red lines marking her skin. She shrieked at each snap against her flesh.

"Yesssss, please! More!"

The men laughed at the obvious enjoyment Hermione was feeling. Flint was bringing out a side of her she had kept hidden well. He tightened the clamps wandlessly to her pained gasps and smirked as he went in for the kill; he flicked the whip to the tip of her already mauled left nipple.

"Ahh!" she screamed, not expecting the direct hit on the sensitive area.

Alternating between her nipples he carried on whipping a little while before finishing with a final swish against her cleavage. The flesh of her tits was marred with thin red lines and the pushed together skin bulged at her each breath. She whined at the pain and knew the level of abuse she was going through was exactly why she had come here. Her nipples were straining between the clamps and she shook from the after effects of her lashing, head hanging low. The audience enjoyed the show this death eater was known for bringing.

"And now we begin cock-whore mudblood."

He threw the whip to the ground and strode up to the slave, tipping her head back to look at her defeated face, arousal clearly in her eyes, and spat across her cheek in disgust. He pulled her forward by the chain causing her to pleasingly scream as her nipples were stretched. Cock still hanging out Flint gripped her neck with one hand for leverage, holding firmly above the piece of jewellery there, and thrust his manhood under the chain and between her glorious mounds.

"Oh!" Hermione squealed.

Resting his cock between her cleavage, Flint squeezed her neck slightly and pushed her bound and floating form up and harshly down his cock. He set a quick pace and Zabini's cum and his fluids lubricated the tight passage. Her tits jiggled at his thrusts, still strained from the link holding them together which stimulated him even more. The tip of his thick cock jammed against her chin as he stabbed it between her breasts, smearing more pre-cum on her face. He held his hands expertly to not crush her throat but to limit the blood supply to her brain, asphyxiating her a little but not enough to lose consciousness. He wanted her to remember him ravaging her swollen tits with spectators watching it.

"Fucking WHORE, you're going to take this. Take the gift my big cock gives you. Take it like the cock-sucking bitch you are. You've done this before gutter-slut, tit-fucked the whole of Gryffindor at Hogwarts I bet, bent at the knees at the entrance of the common room for every motherfucker in that house and held your bare tits up high for them to fuck with their pathetic dicks. Bet this piss-drinker walked around all day without a bra, nipples on show, ready to titty fuck a dick at any notice. Even the almighty Gryffindor his highness, Dumbledore. Bet you took his wrinkly dick and balls and slathered them with your tongue before pressing these magnificent tits around his cock. That's what you were doing instead of saving the world dog-bitch, sucking and fucking DICK!"

Hermione had given tit-jobs before but usually held her breasts together and gently set her own pace. This was something different, something inhuman. His words, her pressed-up tits decorated with clamps that stung her nipples and the lack of control had her moaning in desire. Now violently bringing her up and down his cock, Flint watched her rosy tits bounce and her head loll back and forth at each slick shunt. The ropes encasing her legs stretched at each up-thrust, tightening at her thighs. He was in the zone and he was going to force this cunt to carry on until he blew his load over her hot body.

"Lick it! Lick the tip," he demanded of her.

"Yess, oh yess," she mumbled losing her mind to the sensations.

Pulling her head down she looked through her half-lidded eyes and saw the juicy cock shove between her tits rapidly. Pushing out her pink tongue she ran it across the top of the head. Growing bolder and loving the taste, she opened her whole mouth and let him fuck her tits and into her mouth. She tongued the slit of his cock at each thrust like a perfect little cock-slave.

"She makes a great picture Flint, carry on ruining her. I am going to suck her dry," snarled a voice from behind.

As Flint continued to wreak havoc on her tits and mouth grunting like a wild animal, she felt a figure grab her arse and kneel behind. Her hovering body put her at the perfect height to have her pussy slurped and her hole gushed at the thought. Caressing her arse cheeks the stranger licked a line from her rosette to down her cleft and muttered in pleasure at the taste.

"You ass tastes as divine as Malfoy says, Miss Mudblood. We shall see if your other entrance tastes as sweet."

Concentrating on the cock fucking her mouth and tits, Hermione was faintly aware of the man rustling about and looked down to suddenly see a masked face between her legs. He sat beneath her gripping her thighs and pulled apart her lower lips with his hooked nose before rubbing it against her pussy and taking in her scent.

"Sweet, she smells so sweet. Women like this need a good tongue lashing, keep them on their toes and begging for us to take them."

With that the man dove into her pussy. Hermione squealed around the tip of the cock Flint had deliberately held in her mouth to feel the vibrations when she moaned, just like he knew she would.

"Lick her filthy pussy Professor Snape, lick her up real good. Her dirty mouth vibrates around my cock every time you do."

Taking on Flint's encouragement Severus Snape used the pad of his tongue and swiped it up the whole of her slit, savouring the fluids on his taste buds. Hermione was half in shock at the thought of her professor- ex-professor- licking at her pussy. For a mudblood she tasted syrupy and Snape could not get enough as he carried on lashing her cunt with his expert tongue. He wished he had taken her after the war, his prize for everything he endured.

"Did you know cunty, Professor is known for pussy-licking. The man may have more refined tastes than me but he's going to show you a fucking whale of a time too, you'll be begging for Slytherin cocks, tongues and fingers only for the rest of your life. He'll curse you so your dirty body will only enjoy a pureblood cock just by using his tongue. The life of a death eater whore: spreading her pussy lips and arse cheeks to offer us her holes and begging us to fuck your filthy orifices."

Flint was panting in excitement watching his slave convulse at his callous language.

"We'll ruin you, you know, parade your permanently cum-stained body in front of those who at the moment respect you most. Bend you over the Minister of Magic's desk and fuck your arse loose there. Pull your legs up to display your nude, wet pussy across the bar of the The Leaky Cauldron before two of our cocks fuck that hole nice and deep- might even fuck it with a goblet for show. We'll spread you on the Slytherin table at Hogwarts for the older of-age boys to rut over dinner. They'll auction off your holes for purebloods of other houses to fuck you. I'm sure the teachers wouldn't mind."

Flint grabbed an encased nipple with his free hand and twisted it further as he told her what depravity she had yet to come, cock still plunging between her tits. Snape's fingers pressed into her thighs leaving bruises as he pushed deeper into her fertile crevice tasting her over and over.

"We'll walk you naked through the halls of Hogwarts, arms tied back showing off these famous war-heroine tits. Filch would kill his cat to get a taste of your loose twat. We'd offer your body to any of-age Slytherin during classes. You'll sit there naked and bouncing on their laps, taking cocks up your arse as they learn. Snape would probably force you to prepare a potion while bent over getting lashed with his tongue and fucked in the mouth."

At Flint's words Snape murmured his agreement from between her legs.

"Outside of your beloved school you'll crawl through Hogsmeade, anus plugged and seeping pussy on show for all patrons of the village to see what has become of the great Gryffinwhore. They'll pour their butterbeers over your arse and down your sopping gash before shoving a bottle up your cunt to stop the leak. We'll drag you naked on a leash through Diagon Alley letting every man take a good look at your stuffed holes, doesn't matter what we fill them with I know you'll take it all with joy."

Hermione gasped and writhed at his ruthless words wishing she could be subjected to such beautiful torture. Snape was now roughly tongue-fucking her hole.

Flint panted and smirked before casually taunting her with what she had never imagined, "We'll even splay you stripped bare and on your back across your precious headmaster Dumbledore's grave, pumping our cocks into you with your legs spread wide until your cunt and arsehole are leaking death eater batter all over his fucking tombstone."

Hearing her wail and reach in vain for her release at his vulgar statement, Flint came hard with a snarl. His thick, white seed released over her breasts and he tilted his cock to finish across her neck, chin and lips. He pulled his dick out of the space between her mashed together tits, the fluid squelching around. Thick lines dribbled, puddling at her cleavage. The crowd watched as his cum dripped down the skin and hung off her the metal-clad nipples, the thickness allowing the fluid to cling to the tips.

" _Lick it up whore!"_

" _Bitch drink his cum up!"_

" _Don't waste it mudblood, slurp his pureblood semen like the slut you are!"_

Still unable to come courtesy of her necklace, Hermione groaned at the shouts she heard from the other death eaters and pushed out her tongue to lick the cream from her lips, slurping up the lumpy fluid like it was a sweet milkshake. She bent her head and licked the tops of her chest as best she could.

Squeezing her cum-smeared tits Flint pulled up the chain hanging off the globes with a finger and commanded, "Lick your nipples, lick my seed from your filthy muddy tits."

The crowd heckled as they eagerly watched her debase herself. Hermione bent her neck downwards as far as she could and pushed her tongue out to rinse her clamped left nipple, gulping up the fluid. Once her nipple was cleaned she turned to the other and sucked in the entire tip, clamp and all, to swallow his semen.

"Lick the whole messy tit, clean it all off cum-gutter-slut."

A fire raging in her belly from Snapes tongue lapping at her pussy she circled the tip of her tongue around the whole breast and over the clamps, cleaning off his seed in the process. The men around her smirked and jeered at this but she was too busy lathering her own tits with her spit to notice the show she was giving. Happy with her for now Flint spat on her face, pulled again at the chain on her nipples sadistically and then magically removed her clamps. Hermione gasped, back arching at the pain of release and her cum-soiled tits wiggled around as they were harshly freed from their restraints. He pocketed the metal devices and backed away.

Unlatching his mouth from her pussy Snape let go of her bruised thighs and moved away to stand. He wiped the secretions covering his mouth across her tiny skirt. Walking round to stand in front of her, he raked his eyes over her dishevelled form; Malfoy, Flint and Zabini's cum streaked her body, her abused tits strained as her arms were held back and her pussy continued to dribble. He lowered her body until her knees touched the ground and pulled out his hard cock, running a finger across the weeping tip.

"Miss Mudblood, besides tasting a woman I enjoy a good witch sucking my cock. You are not considered a worthy witch so tonight you will service my dark needs too."

He pressed his turgid member across her swollen lips and ran the tip along them coating them with his pre-cum. Brushing a long finger gently across her cheek he smiled spitefully.

"Yes whore, tonight you will truly come into your own. Your one true purpose."

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review.


End file.
